Cotton Candy Fluffy Coord
Cotton Candy Fluffy Coord (わたあめふわふわ) has not been worn by anyone in an advertisement. It was worn in episode 22 by Laala. This coord is from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It is a Lovely Type coord. This coord is similar to the Merry Merry Cupcake Coord, Popcorn Pompom Coord, Choco Whip Mix Mix Coord, Fluffy Cupcake Coord, Bubbling Soda Coord and the Tangerine Sorbet Crisp Coord, despite the large differences between their names. User Coord Highlights "SoLaMi SMILE's new coords are based on Festival Snacks." - Meganee ''"Twinkle Ribbon's top seller. They all look so tasty!" ''- Meganee ''"Happy New Year! Starting the New Year off with the fluffy sweets coord." -'' Meganee Appearance Top A white top with a print of pastel indigo hearts and a curling dark blue line tracing the bottom. Two ruffled white pieces of fabric are sewn to the lower-right corner and end on the upper-left, one striped with powder blue, the other pastel pink. The top strip has two dark blue ribbons sewn to it, and at the middle of the chest is a large dark blue ribbon with stripes of pastel pink, lavender, and blue, along with a white frilly border. At the middle is a white, blue, chartreuse, and indigo cupcake. The sleeves are composed of pale pink roses sewn to a ruffled white strap. Included are white gloves with ruffled cuff and roses of powder blue and pastel pink sewn around the wrist. Bottom A powder blue princess skirt with a curling dark blue line tracing the bottom and a white band with blue stitching to accent the ribbons spread inches apart. White colors the upper portion of skirt and has stripes of pastel pink and blue covered in white dots, and around the bottom of this is a pale pink band with two horizontal white lines. Spread inches apart is a dark blue ribbon, followed by a white and pale pink ornate heart pattern, with cupcakes and hearts drawn between each one. Beneath the waistband are two blue tulle strips circling the skirt, and sticking out of the bottom is ruffled pale pink fabric. Shoes Pastel pink pumps with frills lining the insert and a blue bow on the toe. Included are vertical white and powder blue stripe knee-socks with a pattern of lavender shapes and pastel pink hearts on the top and ankle. The cuff is pastel pink with scalloped lining and dots covering it. Accessory A big brown, fuchsia, pale yellow, and powder blue striped ribbon. It is bordered with white frills and at the center is a pink decorative cupcake. Game '''Cotton Candy Fluffy Coord '''is a Lovely Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in December wave of the 2014 2nd Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午01.10.49.png 2016-10-02 21.57.35.png IM 9050.jpg Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.56.14.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.55.53.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.47.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.46.31.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.45.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.44.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.43.41.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.42.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.26.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.25.04.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.24.01.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.22.52.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.22.30.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.22.07.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.21.21.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.20.00.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.19.45.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.19.29.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.18.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.18.27.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.18.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.17.17.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.16.55.png Screenshot (260).png Screenshot (256).png Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:2014 2nd Live Collection Category:Anime Category:Laala Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:2015 2nd Live Collection Category:Unit Coord